mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
KWSU Logo Bloopers
KWSU Logo Bloopers is a series created by IceCreamFanatic2001. A series where characters struggle to get the KWSU Intro Right. The episode called "How It All Began" was seen on YouTube on Oct 6, 2016. Microsoft Sam is the boss and Beulah directs the KWSU logo. She is fired in every single episode and Abby demands Microsoft Sam to rehire Beulah as well as Scotty. If Beulah ( she usually attempts to kill herself after being fired ) attempts suicide, Abby and various other people who is on Beulah's side, stop her from killing herself and brings her back to the studio. Then, the KWSU bloopers continue until either The Devil and She Devil, Red KWSU or Angry Coke and Two Headed Coke break into the studio and relieve themselves all over the staff. In the second episode which she is currently working on, Valeria who is Beulah's twin sister and the Caley ( Pip2010 ) version of Beulah, appears to direct after Beulah attempts to hang herself after being called a fatso. She was rushed to the hospital after that. Valeria gets fired after Microsoft Sam knew that it was her who was screwing up the intro, not Beulah. Beulah later gets mad at Microsoft Sam and demands him to rehire her or else she will call Mr. Hemdale. There is rarely swearing in the series in general but when Mr. Hemdale appear, Microsoft Sam uses profanity at him and Beulah and he gets his mouth washed out for it. Common running gags * Beulah attempting suicide after being fired * The Devil and She Devil breaking into the studio and relieving themselves all over the staff * The KWSU intro being messed up in almost every second * Swear words being used directly at Mr. Hemdale and Beulah and Microsoft Sam gets his mouth washed out ( usually Lifebuoy ) for it. This gag is also titled "Microsoft Sam Swears at His Boss or KWSU Girl, Sometimes IceCreamFanatic2001, Even Officer Flanigan and Gets His Mouth Washed Out". * Microsoft Sam firing Beulah ( Valeria in episode 2 ) * People throwing tantrums for toddlers when they get upset or when things don't go their way * Kicking someone in the crotch Characters Main page: List of KWSU Logo Bloopers characters Episodes Season 1 1. How It All Began Summary: Beulah directs the KWSU logo until The Devil and She Devil broke into the studio 2. Don't Fire Beulah Summary: After Beulah tries to hang herself after being called "fatso", Valeria directs the KWSU intro. 3. KWSU Mishaps Summary: Things get out of hand when Microsoft Sam fires Beulah just for crotch kicking Sam, so IceCreamFanatic2001, Abby, Valeria and Mr. Hemdale try to rehire Beulah while the situation get even more out of hand. Anna and Mary get to fly a plane. 4. A Little Goes a Long Way Summary: LH Michael, Microsoft Mike and Caley ( Pip2010 ) join the KWSU Logo Bloopers gang. 5. Out On a Limb Summary: The KWSU logo explodes and Microsoft Sam is nailed to the KWSU logo for firing Beulah. 6. Silver Gaffes ( or, Beulah the Payback Girl ) Summary: Beulah throws Red NYET, Angry P-Head, Two Headed P-Head, Devil, She Devil and Microsoft Sam out for calling her a fatso and makes everyone leave the studio because it wasn't a very good circumstance for them to be here, worrying that they may call her a fatso although they wouldn't do that. 7. Loud Logos Unite Summary: IceCreamFanatic2001 is sugar hyper from the Palace Video logo appearing, causing her to dance like crazy while Microsoft Sam is jumpscared from the 3-G Home Video logo. Beulah and Scotty go on a special date, not knowing that Marianna is joining the KWSU Logo Bloopers gang. This is the final KWSU Logo Bloopers Season 1 episode before the series finale. 8. Stop Accusing Beulah! Summary: Microsoft Sam fails to comply with IceCreamFanatic2001 and Mr. Hemdale's warning to stop accusing and firing Beulah for doing the right thing. Series 1 finale. First time we see Mr. Hemdale in person. He looks like Mr. Warner, doesn't he? Season 2 9. KWSU Peeve Summary: They are back. Microsoft Sam molested Beulah all over the KWSU logo displaying "Fuck you, Sam" as she was doing the right thing. Series 2 premiere. 10. Wishful Thinking Summary: Beulah makes a lawsuit about being called a fatso would result the offenders a $100,000,0000 fine. Wow, wishful thinking Beulah. 11. I Need to Know Summary: Alexandria and Kelsey join the KWSU Logo Bloopers gang. 12. Get Smart Summary: Gina, Lisa and Annabel join the KWSU Logo Bloopers gang. Category:Series Category:Series Made by IceCreamFanatic2001 Category:Logo Blooper series Category:TTS Videos Category:TTS Series Category:Videos